


清明節

by TeethHsu



Series: 馬趙故事 [4]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHsu/pseuds/TeethHsu
Relationships: Ma Chao | Ma Mengqi/Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong
Series: 馬趙故事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043922





	清明節

馬超和趙雲是同一個消防隊的。兩人同期，一樣是菜鳥。可能因為是菜鳥的關係，兩人的呆氣和熱血度直破天際，隊上其他人都快受不了了，他們自己卻渾然不覺。於是排班時這兩人老是被排在一塊兒，小隊長劉備表示：他們有呆氣護體，我們沒有，所以讓他們兩個搭檔才是王道。

因為這種種原因，兩人的感情也特別好，連租房子也租在一起。簡直是一天二十四小時跟連體嬰一樣。學長張飛曾經問過他們：

「每天一睜開眼就是這張呆臉，你們兩個不膩啊？」

「習慣就好了啊！」馬超表示。

「我租房子之前沒想到。」趙雲一副很扼腕的樣子。馬超很不爽，勒著趙雲脖子嚷道：「膩個屁！老子這麼玉樹臨風帥氣瀟灑你嫌什麼！」

「呃呃呃……」趙雲快被勒昏了。口齒不清也不知道在講什麼。始作俑者張飛只扔下一句話「高等急救術都考過的吧？等會勒昏了自己救一下。」便離開了。

□ □ □  □ □

消防員最怕的節日之一就是清明節。

為什麼呢？因為清明節就是掃墓節，大家都回鄉掃墓。但是有許多人墓不用掃的，偏要用燒的，燒啊燒的，一不小心就變成火災。因此好好一個慎終追遠的清明節就這麼成了消防員聞之色變的打火節。

這個清明節，就像給菜鳥的震撼教育一樣，馬超和趙雲已經連續不停趕了七八個地方，救了十幾場火了。兩個人累得跟狗一樣坐在路邊的水溝蓋上喘大氣。

「靠，這不是清明節，根本是縱火節吧？！」馬超累得幾乎要倒下去，忍不住抱怨。

「……」趙雲久久不應，馬超忽覺肩膀一沉。馬超轉頭一看，趙雲原本白淨帥氣的臉被煙燻得烏漆嘛黑的，頭一歪，靠在自己肩上就這麼睡著了。

✕的…這傢伙最強大的一點就是隨時隨地都能睡著。而且一睡著就很難叫醒。不過他的睡臉實在很可愛。他平常就呆，睡著的時候看起來特別呆；現在臉燻得黑黑的，看起來就更呆了。雖然一開始租房子的時候的確沒多想，但馬超仔細想想，跟趙雲這麼整天整天地待在一塊，確實從來也沒有覺得膩過，要是哪天趙雲不在，他還覺得少了點什麼。

對趙雲的感情逐漸朝著奇怪的方向發展，但是馬超渾然不覺。

他現在只覺得趙雲烏漆嘛黑的睡臉好可愛，看也看不膩。

「呼叫！〇〇區〇〇路〇段鐵皮屋火警！各隊員迅速前往支援！」聽到無線電的呼叫，馬超立刻跳了起來，拉著還沒完全清醒的趙雲跳上消防車就衝。

到了現場，先到的隊員已經開始拉水線，鐵皮屋在離墳地不遠，看來似乎又是有人用燒的方式掃墓，結果延燒到鐵皮屋了。屋裡似乎堆滿了易燃物，沒多久時間火勢已經不小。屋主看見馬超和趙雲到了，便急著要他們進去幫忙搶救他的兒子。

「這…離起火點太近，進去太危險了。你確定你兒子在裡頭？」馬超問那屋主。

「我…不確定。」

「你有試著聯絡你兒子嗎？」趙雲問道。

「我聯絡不上……」屋主快急瘋了。「我出門前他還在二樓睡覺。」

既然可能有人被困在裡頭，趙雲決定還是進去看看。

「火燒過來還有一點點時間，我們進去看看。」趙雲對馬超說道，馬超點了點頭。兩人冒險衝進了火場。然而很不幸，他們確認二樓沒有人，正要下樓撤退時，火已經燒到樓梯附近了。四處都是黑色劇毒的濃煙，什麼也看不見，兩人手拉著手，沿著牆，放低姿勢小心地走下樓。

好不容易走下樓，趙雲卻倒下去了！

「喂！你給我起來！誰准你在這睡了？！」馬超這才想起，趙雲這傢伙前幾日拿著隊上發下來給他們兩人的防毒面罩左看右看，明明都是舊貨，看起來一樣破爛，他卻硬是要跟我交換。

不…會…吧……

「趙雲！你不准給我隨便死掉！不然老子永遠不會原諒你！」馬超拉起已經昏過去的趙雲，跟開了無雙一樣毫不畏懼四周火勢，拼死命用最快速度往外衝。總算在屋子完全塌陷的千鈞一髮之際，拖著趙雲出來了。

「隊…隊長！趙雲…面罩……」馬超氣力用盡，在火場裡待太久，他話沒說完，也跟著昏了過去。

□ □ □  □ □

再次醒來的時候，是在病房裡。

兩個人肺部都有程度不等的吸入性灼傷，加上身上各處面積不等的燒傷，這下子要在醫院住上好一段時間了。

馬超一醒來，便急著要隊友們把他們倆的防毒面罩拿來。果然，原本分給馬超的那個，在不甚明顯處破了個洞，防護效果跟沒有一樣。趙雲你這個白痴！他恨不得把還昏迷不醒的趙雲抓起來狠狠揍一頓。

隊員們走了以後，馬超坐到趙雲身邊，開始痛罵他是個笨蛋，罵了很久很久，把他想得到的罵人的話都罵完了，趙雲還沒醒。馬超呆望著他的睡臉，忍不住痛哭起來。

「你要是就這麼死了，我怎麼辦……」馬超一邊嗚咽著一邊說道。

「愛哭鬼。」趙雲終於睜開了眼睛，用沙啞的聲音說了這三個字。

「你差點就真的變成鬼了！你是白痴嗎？那面罩有跟沒有一樣你也不說！」馬超很想給他一拳，但是趙雲現在實在太虛弱了，於是這一拳硬生生改由病床概括承受。

「只要你沒事就好。」趙雲微笑。

「你有事也不行啊！」馬超更氣了。「你死了我怎麼活下去？」

「我死我的，跟你有什麼關係？」趙雲疑惑地問道。

「當然…當然有關係！你無親無故的就一個人，死了誰給你掃墓？還不是我！」

「你還不是光棍一個，有什麼資…唔！」馬超腦子一抽，傾身吻上，堵住了趙雲喋喋不休的嘴。這個笨蛋，廢話這麼多！

當他回過神，紅著臉急忙放開趙雲的時候，趙雲卻笑了。

「那，你記得掃墓時不要用燒的。」趙雲啞著嗓子，輕聲說完這句，伸手摟住馬超的脖子將他拉了過來。「還要。」

馬超也笑了，更加熱情地欺身吻上。

就算感情朝著奇怪的方向發展也無所謂，只要跟你方向一樣就好。

【完】


End file.
